leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Manaless
A champion that is manaless does not use nor benefit from mana or mana regeneration. To date, there are 22 champions that do not use mana. Of the champions the do not use , some utilize an alternative resource to cast their abilities. These champions use health as their casting resource. * * * * }} These champions use energy as their casting resource. * * * * }} The remaining manaless champions have no costs related to their abilities. * * * * * * * * * * * }} Alternative gating mechanics In place of or acting as a resource, there are a number of alternative mechanics that gate the availability of a champion's abilities. Energy Champions who use energy as their resource: , , , and Energy champions use an alternative to mana for spending on abilities. Having a maximum of 200 energy (except for Shen with 400 energy) with no growth per level, the main advantage of energy is its rapid regeneration (10 energy per second), so that energy champions are not at the risk of depleting their resource over an extended period of time. The main disadvantage of energy is that its small capacity restricts the rapid usage of multiple spells in a short period of time. The energy resource bar is colored yellow. Ferocity : For the 2016-2017 mastery tree, see Ferocity Mastery Tree (2016). ; * Rengar generates 1 Ferocity whenever he casts a basic ability. Upon reaching 4 Ferocity, his next basic ability is empowered, can be cast independently of its basic version's cooldown, incurs no cooldown of its own and consumes all of his Ferocity. * While Rengar has between 1 and 3 Ferocity, the sections are colored white. Upon reaching 4 Ferocity, the sections are colored orange. Fury Fury behaves uniquely on each champion that utilizes it. The only consistent features are that each champion can generate fury on-hit or with their abilities, the limit is 100 and the resource bar is colored red (not necessarily all the time). ; * While in Mini Gnar form, Gnar generates Fury over 3 seconds upon dealing or receiving damage. Also every time he damages at least one enemy with a basic attack or he generates Fury, quadrupled amount against champions. Gnar's Fury decays if he has not dealt or received damage in the last 13 seconds. * When Mini Gnar reaches 100 Fury, he gains to an alternate set of abilities, which share his abilities' cooldowns. After either or upon casting an ability, Gnar transforms into for 15 seconds while his Fury depletes. Once his Fury is exhausted, Gnar reverts into Mini Gnar, retaining the same , and becomes for , during which he cannot gain Fury. ; * Rek'Sai generates Fury every time she lands a basic attack, , or , plus additional Fury per enemy hit beyond the first. Rek'Sai loses 20 Fury per seconds if she has not gained any in the last 5 seconds. * As long as Rek'Sai remains , she expends 20% of her accumulated Fury every second to heal herself, up to a maximum of level}} over 5 seconds if she burrowed at 100 Fury. This stops once Rek'Sai consumes all of her Fury or returns to . * : Rek'Sai bites the target enemy, dealing physical damage that is increased by 1% for every point of current Fury. If Rek'Sai has full Fury, Furious Bite deals true damage instead. ; * Renekton generates Fury with his basic attacks and abilities. His ultimate, , also generates Fury over time for 15 seconds. He loses 4 Fury per second if he hasn't dealt or received damage in the last 12 seconds. * At 50 or more Fury, his next basic ability consumes 50 Fury to enhance its effects, though generating no Fury in the process. * Renekton gains 50% more Fury from all sources while . ; * Shyvana does not have access to Fury until she has ranked , and she gains a full Fury bar (100) once she does for the first time. * While in human form, Shyvana passively generates Fury every second. In both forms, her basic attacks also generate Fury. Shyvana's Fury does not decay in human form. * 100 Fury is required to activate , but activation does not instantly consume all her Fury, instead, it slowly decays until she returns to human form at 0 Fury. ; * Tryndamere gains Fury each time he lands a basic attack, doubled on critical strikes. He also generates Fury for each enemy hit with , each time he kills an enemy, and when under the effect of . After not dealing or receiving damage for 8 seconds, Tryndamere loses Fury each second. * Tryndamere gains critical strike chance}} per point of Fury he currently has, up to a maximum of . * : Tryndamere heals himself, consuming all Fury. Each Fury he currently has increases the heal. Health Champions who use as their resource: * * * * * * }} These champions use to cast some — or all — of their abilities. Champions can never kill themselves due to ability casting, as their abilities become free at critical levels of health. While these champions can cast their abilities more freely than most, their disadvantage is that frequent ability usage will bring them closer to death. With the exception of , the ultimate abilities of health-using champions are free of any cost; only gated by cooldown. It's worth noting that all of these champions have at least one ability capable of restoring their health: * passively restores + health on every 3rd basic attack. This amount is tripled while is . * passively restores % of his maximum health}} each second. ** costs health to cast, but heals for health if it hits an enemy, and health if it kills an enemy. ** costs to cast, but restores % of his maximum health}} over 12 seconds. * is cost-free and heals for % of target's maximum health}} in a period of 10 seconds: half that amount instantly and the other half over 10 seconds. * costs , and grants % life steal and % enhanced healing from all sources for every for 6 seconds. ** costs + health to cast, but this health cost is refunded if the ability kills the target. * passively enhances : each enemy champion hit by will heal for + , increased by 1% for every up to + for every enemy champion hit. ** costs and heals for + , increased by 50% on allied champions who are up to + % AP)}}. * is cost-free, and heals for + . ** costs to cast, but heals for 15% of the damage done ( + over 2 seconds). ** costs to cast, first charging for up to 1.5 seconds, after 0.5 seconds of charging he also gets slowed by 20%. When the ability is released, Vladimir unleashes a nova of blood bolts, dealing a minimum of + + , and slowing for 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60% after charging for at least 1 second. * passively creates chunks when casting abilities, picking up these chunks will restore for each chunk collected. Heat ; * Heat is generated whenever he casts one of his basic abilities. Heat rapidly depletes if Rumble has not cast an ability in the last 4 seconds. Rumble gains different effects depending on his current Heat. Heat is displayed in Rumble's secondary resource bar, and is colored differently depending on the current amount. ** 0 – 49 HEAT: No effect. ** 50 – 99 HEAT: Rumble's basic abilities temporarily have enhanced effects. ** 100 HEAT: Rumble is silenced and his basic attacks deal additional damage until his heat reaches 0. Visually Rumble's mech is colored bright red and you can hear his cries of discomfort due to the heat. Other uses of the secondary bar Some champions use the secondary bar to display some ability effects to track them better. Blood ; * acts as a health reserve used when Aatrox takes lethal damage - reviving him with an amount of health equal to the Blood Well's contents plus a base amount. The revival effect has a cooldown, and the current amount in the reserve is colored red or white depending on whether or not the effect is available. Aatrox fills the Blood Well by casting his abilities, with 100% of the health cost being stored in the Blood Well. The blood slowly depletes if Aatrox has not taken or dealt damage recently. * Aatrox also gains bonus attack speed based on the contents of his current Blood Well, regardless of whether the revival effect is available. Bloodthirst ; * Each cast of generates Bloodthirst over its cooldown, which is displayed in his secondary resource bar. * At 2 stacks, Vladimir gains for seconds and 10% bonus movement speed for seconds. * doubles damage and heals, reduced to 50% against minions. Courage ; * Kled is accompanied by his semi-trusty mount, Skaarl. Depending of whether Kled is or from Skaarl, his set of abilities is altered. * Whenever Kled get he gains the ability to restore Skaarl's to again, which is displayed in Kled's resource bar. * Kled restores Courage on takedowns and for dealing damage. At 100 Courage, Skaarl returns to the fight with % of his health}}. fully restores '''Skaarl's' Courage and health.'' If reuniting outside of base Skaarl gains Frayed Nerves, and a Kled will not be able to restore Skaarl's Courage for a brief period of time. Flow ; * Yasuo generates Flow when he travels by any means, requiring a total of units travelled to obtain maximum Flow. * At maximum Flow, the next instance of champion or monster damage against Yasuo consumes all of his Flow and shields him for up to 1 second. * Flow is represented in Yasuo's resource bar and is colored grey while charging, and white once full to indicate it's a shield. Shield ; * Mordekaiser shields himself for 25% of the damage dealt by his abilities, halved against enemy minion and capped at . * After a seconds delay, shield decays each second. * The resource bar is colored white. Champions without secondary bar This is the list of all champions without a secondary resource bar: (uses ) * (has abilities without cost) * (has abilities without cost) * (has abilities without cost) * (uses ) }} Trivia * , and and are the only non-resource or alternative gating mechanics that is displayed in the resource bar. ** It is currently being considered to have charges displayed in the resource bar, in a visually similar manner to Rengar's Ferocity.RicklessAbandon commenting on Riven's Runic Blade If this change passes, similar changes may also be applied to similar mechanics. * When the mechanic was unique to Renekton, Fury was known as "Rage". ** When HUD animations were first revealed on the PBE, , and resources were described as Battle Fury, Dragon Fury and Rage, respectively.Battle Fury, Dragon Fury and Rage. ** Gnar's Fury is listed within the game files as "Tantrum". * When was first released, she was not technically classified as manaless - she simply had 0 (+0) base mana and 0 (+0) base mana regeneration. She could purchase mana and it would be represented in her resource bar - allowing her to use and benefit from items such as and . This was hotfixed shortly after. References de:Manalos es:Sin maná fr:Sans mana ru:Альтернативный ресурс zh:無消耗 Category:Gameplay elements